


5 Times Klaus Hargreeves Dances to Cope +1 Time his Siblings Ask Him To Dance

by Vinnie_is_Vibin



Series: Klaus Hargreeves With An Eating Disorder [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Anorexia, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light Angst, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Mentioned David "Dave" Katz, Mentioned Diego Hargreeves, Milkshakes, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Recovery, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, klaus hargreeves is in eating disorder recovery and dances as one of his coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnie_is_Vibin/pseuds/Vinnie_is_Vibin
Summary: Luther had a problem.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Klaus Hargreeves With An Eating Disorder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	5 Times Klaus Hargreeves Dances to Cope +1 Time his Siblings Ask Him To Dance

Luther had a problem. 

He was at the grocery store and could not remember for the life of him if they were almost out of eggs yet. He and Diego normally eat through a carton pretty quickly (Diego in a much more disturbing way then him, who eats them raw? Is Diego okay? How has he not gotten sick yet?) 

“We need to pick up some Tylenol, and broth”, What else would you get someone with food poisoning? “and some Gatorade.” 

Klaus whipped around, a frown evident on his face.

“What? Why?” He rubbed his collar bones “Oh! Is Five sick? With the way he runs himself into the ground, I’m not surprised. We should grab him some pajamas while we’re out! -”

“No, Klaus I-”

“-He’s been wearing the academy ones since we got back, and there's no way he can catch up on sleep in those horren-”

“Klaus.”

“Yes dear?”

“It’s for Diego. He’s going to get salmonella one of these days from drinking raw eggs,” Luther picked up two large heads of broccoli. “And, don't call me that”

Klaus twirled, his long dark skirt flaring out. He crouched down to look at an incredibly shiny tomato. The action reminded Luther of a Disney princess, which he was not going to bring up, because Klaus would absolutely adore that and he would never hear the end of it. 

“I forgot he was still slurping the devils beverage. Add saltines and ginger ale to the list, he's gonna need it one day,” Klaus shivered.

Luther and Klaus continued on in silence, dropping fruits and vegetables that were on the grocery list, and occasionally things that weren't on the list, but were on sale. Eighties grocery store music played in the background. 

That was definitely something Luther had missed in the Sixties. Any song made afterwards. Getting a song stuck in your head that hasn't even been invented yet? Pure hell. The amount of times he’s gotten ‘Jessie’s girl’ on its own, stuck in his head, and couldn't listen to it? It was absurd. He has now learned to appreciate all his music, because apparently he could just have to get up and leave to go to the past at any point. They haven't had to, since stopping the last two apocalypses though, which was nice. Speaking of time travel-

“Make sure you don’t pick up decaf, I thought Five was going to kill Diego last week,” They were now approaching the coffee and tea aisle and Luther really did not want to risk more dishes breaking by another one of his siblings having a brawl with Five. And contrary to popular belief, he also cared about Klaus’ wellbeing. He just has a hard time showing it, because it's… well, Klaus, and he's a bit of a wild card to say the least. 

“No of course not. I, for one, favour having my kneecaps,” He grabbed the nearest tin of dark roast coffee and tossed it into the bottom of the cart.

“Do you know if we need more eggs? I can’t remember if we’re almost out yet.”

“Oh definitely, everyone gobbles eggs at home like turkeys gobble...well, just gobble in general. I swear it's all you 'tough guys’ eat. What is with that?”

Since Klaus had started recovery from his eating disorder, the family started going grocery shopping with him. Before they didn't really have a system for groceries, more just ‘Pick up what you want, yourself, and if you ask nicely and are lucky one of your siblings might just grab it for you’ which didn't work for a lot of reasons. As should have been expected, doubles started appearing in the kitchen, and fights would occur every time someone would accidently eat someone else's food. It was kind of a mess. 

“Diego and I both need a lot of protein. With me and my powers, and Diego and his vigilante-ing," He shrugged, placing a loaf of bread in the cart.

The other problem with the lack of a system before was that no one really noticed when Klaus started mostly buying diet foods or “healthy foods”, and it was not enough to properly sustain a fully grown man. So now Klaus usually went grocery shopping with someone else, because he's been in recovery for long enough that he felt as though he had a healthy enough mindset to be able to pick foods that he could actually now enjoy, and receive nutrients from. 

"I guess ‘macho men' just need eggs then?” Klaus snorted, “I am so very glad that I have no desire to be macho or a man.” 

Luther shook his head and looked at the list. It was a mess of different handwritings, all varying in degrees of neatness. The next section of the list had only one word written in Allisons scrawly print, 

Oreos.

She had even put a little smiley face in the first ‘O’.

Now there is absolutely nothing wrong with getting oreos for allison, but the problem was that Klaus tened to get a little...nervous, in the junk food aisle (or ‘comfort food aisle’ as it had been renamed in the Hargreeves house, because there is no such thing as ‘bad food’ as Klaus’ therapist had informed them) so Luther was a little nervous about walking with a slightly nervous Kl-

A very high pitched gasp broke his thoughts

“Klaus? Wha-”

“Hush child!”

“You can’t just-”

“Luther! It’s ABBA! Stop talking or I’m going to pull a Five and break your kneecaps.”

Oh. Dancing queen was playing. It had always been one of Klaus’ favourites, and to be honest, it was in very good taste.

They rounded the corner, into the comfort food aisle. He was trying to walk as fast as he could, without drawing extra attention to himself. He grabbed a package of original oreos, and turned to check on Klaus and

He was spinning? 

Klaus suddenly threw his arms out, twisting his back into a curve while standing. He quickly twisted back out gracefully, his hair whipping around wildly. He pushed one arm down, and the other out to the side. Luther felt the corners of his lips point downwards. To say the least? He was a bit lost.

“Uh. Klaus? Buddy, what are you doing?”

He threw his arms up and continued whirling around for a few seconds until he stopped to stare at a small tube of chips. He rubbed his collar bones, and started bouncing his shoulders before taking a deep breath. 

“I’m nervous. To buy those, I mean.” he started wiggling his arms, “So I think that means we have to”

Oh. It was a fear food. He was amping himself up to buy it. He was kinda at a loss. There was really only one thing he could do.

Luther started bouncing his leg. Then his shoulders. His head. Klaus’ jaw dropped, before he broke out in what may have been the biggest grin he’s ever seen. Without thinking, he swiftly reached out his hand, so Klaus could grab it. He was twirling Klaus. All the previous nerves had been fully replaced with pure joy. They were both laughing giddily as Klaus let go, swaying lightly. 

“I got this,” Klaus breathed before jumping, and seizing the tube of pringles. He winked and pointed a finger gun at Luther before catapulting it into the cart. 

“Let’s go mon frère, we still need to grab those eggs.” 

And Luther doesn’t think he’s ever felt more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is very focused on Klaus and his recovery from his eating disorder, so please don't read this if its going to trigger you, because i know a lot of ed content would definitely mess with my recovery if i wasn't the one writing it. There will be food mention. And drug use mention. No, criticism is not welcome. Also come vibe with me on my Tumblr @/vibe-with-vinnie


End file.
